


The End of the Skeld As We Know It

by scorpiomarrow



Category: Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Background Relationships, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jamia Nestor/Lindsey Ballato if you squint, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiomarrow/pseuds/scorpiomarrow
Summary: A joke with a friend that turned into a request from said friend.Oh boy, trying to change a seven-minute-long game into a decently long fic is a challenge I now know I should dread, but I thoroughly enjoyed writing it at the same time.A short fic about the members of My Chemical Romance and company in an intense reality of Among Us. Oh, and what's a story about murder and manipulation without a little romance?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	The End of the Skeld As We Know It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulmeetingbody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmeetingbody/gifts).



> Thanks for checking this fic out! This is my first post and it definitely won't be my last.  
> Like most of the world right now, I have been totally obsessed with Among Us and have spent 20 hours at least wasting away while I play with friends. Living in an area with strict rules about COVID prevention has been difficult, to say the least.   
> This fic is dedicated to Soulmeetingbody, who I haven't seen in person for a painfully long time.   
> Enjoy :-)

The crew boarded the  _ Skeld _ at a hurried pace, already dressed in their suits and their bags slung over their shoulders. The planet they were leaving was almost barren of intelligent life, and no one had objected to leave the dense landscape as soon as possible, especially when Ray finally kickstarted the radio. The damn thing had broken soon after their arrival and Ray had been tinkering with it for most of their stay. 

“Oi, Yellow. What’s it saying?” Brian called as he and Bob haphazardly carried a large crate up the ramp of the ship.

Ray took a moment to speak, tripping over his words in an effort to get them out. “It’s a-  _ Mira HQ  _ is sending out a code grey.”

The crate slammed onto the metal with a bang loud enough to get the attention of the others who hadn’t been close enough to listen. “Code grey?”

“Yeah, Pink.” He paused to listen closely to the crackle of the radio. “They say it’s an airborne virus, Pink. They didn’t realise this planet was contaminated, it’s dangerous and they want us to evacuate as quickly as possible.”

At this point, the entire crew had gathered to hear the news and was tense with worry. Brian looked around and cleared his throat, brushing the dirt off of his pink suit and speaking up, “Well, you guys heard Ray, I think it’s best that we pull up our helmets until we’re on the ship to lower the chance of getting infected. Let’s pack up quickly and quietly, we can discuss this after take off.” 

Brian wasn’t their real leader, in fact, he had the same rank as everyone else on the ship. There was just something about the way Brian could seem to handle any situation without breaking a sweat that appealed to the rest of the crew, and no one took his rare bouts of yelling to heart. So everyone obeyed and continued to carry in what they needed to, with Mikey and Hambone in the pilot seats they were in the air only minutes later.

“Hey, Black. Come away from the windows, the meeting’s starting.” Gerard turned around to see Frank, dressed in his red suit, offering a small smile and gesturing to the main table of the cafeteria behind him where the others were gathering. 

Gerard looked passed him at the others and Frank must have noticed the worried expression on his face because he stepped forward, putting a gentle hand up onto his shoulder. “Hey man, we’ll be okay,” he tried to reassure him. 

“How can you know that?” Gerard asked hopelessly.

“Am I ever wrong?” 

Gerard laughed and Frank’s serious face cracked into a grin, “Yes, all the time, Red.”

Frank shook his head in mock offense. “Okay, maybe about some shit, but I’ve got a good feeling about this- besides, there’s a chance that no one even caught the virus.” He moved his hand from Gerard’s shoulder and poked him in the chest.

Gerard took a moment just to look at him before he too shook his head with a quiet scoff, “You’ve got a point, Frankie. Come on, let’s not keep the others waiting.”

Mikey and Hambone were last to join the table sometime after Frank and Gerard, having had to come from navigation after setting the ship to autopilot and directing its course, but even in the minutes before they arrived no one had made any effort to initiate small talk. 

It was Brian, of course, who spoke up first. “Well, I’m sure that you all heard the transmission from Mira Head Quarters just before and I suggest we heed their warning to the best we can. From the files they sent through, there is a chance that there is an imposter among us. The virus they mentioned cannot be transferred between humans but that doesn’t make it any less dangerous.” Brian paused to flick through the file on the tablet in front of him. “They say that it makes the patient violent, inhibits their memories and usual mood, but enhances their desire to kill… in record some of these methods of violence have been impossible in the anatomy of the species.” 

Brian grimaced and rotated the tablet for the rest to see, who all leaned forward with curious frowns. It was a blurred image that looked to have been taken in a ship similar to theirs, and the figure in the photo looked to be wearing the same uniform as them, too. The same suit was assumed to have been cyan, but the vast majority of their torso was stained with bright red, fresh blood. Their torso was torn open in a gaping mess, but from their posture they didn’t seem to be in pain, instead, a spiked tendril was shot out of the gaping hole in their stomach towards whoever had taken the photo. Supposedly, in their last moments of life. 

No one made a sound, and the glances they gave each other were suspicious or worrisome. The only difference was in Jamia’s face, who had scooted away from Ray who seriously looked as if he were going to be sick. 

“What are we going to do?” Pete asked, looking at Brian with his lower lip tethered between his teeth as he gnawed at it anxiously. 

Brian turned the tablet back to himself and sighed solemnly before speaking, “We have six hours until we reach Head Quarters, who have the equipment needed to identify the possible imposter. The only other way to check is after the body has been frozen, specifically, after being ejected out of the ship and into space. Until then, let’s just focus on completing our tasks so that we can keep the ship moving, okay? Oh, and stay clear of the vents, they’re not safe.”

Everyone looked hesitant to leave the safety of the table, but it wasn’t long before task alerts began to pop up on each of their monitors. Brian was right, as much as they desired to stay in the safety of company, the  _ Skeld  _ needed almost constant maintenance, thus why each crew had ten members on board. 

Gerard had taken off to the right, passing through weapons where he noticed Frank and Hambone in their red and dark green suits arguing over the wires they were trying to sort and solder back together. He took up his first task in the O2 room which was clearing the compost, which took some time. He couldn’t help but feel his nerves pick up when White, being Pete, walked in some minutes later, but thankfully he seemed to be busying himself with a task of his own. 

Gerard was just on his way down to shields when the alarm went off, a deafening siren that sent off an alert on his device that a body had been reported. The crew was back in the cafeteria in seconds flat and the free seat was sickly noticeable. It was Jamia who had reported the body, the toes of her brown suit stained red from the blood she must have tread on.

“Where was the body?” Was the question almost everyone immediately asked, the young woman immediately recoiling in her seat under the pressure. 

Lindsey glared at the crew and reprimanded them, “Hey, give her time to breath, why don’t you?”

Jamia gave Lindsey a look of stressed gratitude and slowly straightened her posture. “It was Lime- Bob, I found his body in the reactor room. I had been doing a task in the lower engine- I didn’t even hear him scream and- and half of his body had been torn right off. I couldn’t find his upper half.” 

The crewmates barely had a moment of silence for their fallen friend before accusations were thrown out. 

“It could have been Gerard. I mean, Bob has always been a bit of an asshole to Purple, it can’t be ignored that his older brother could want revenge,” Lindsey piped out.

Pete quickly jumped in, “There’s no way it’s Gerard, I was with him for almost the whole time in O2.”

“Yeah, he passed Hambone and I on the right side at the beginning, Pete too a few minutes later,” Frank added.

Gerard nodded along and gave Pete and Frank a grateful look and said, “I can say the same for them.” 

Then Hambone spoke up. “I mean, wouldn’t Mikey be more likely?” he pointed out with an apologetic expression.

“Come on, Green. You know that Mikey would never do that, no matter how much of an asshole Bob was,” Gerard instantly snapped at him, glancing over at Mikey with a softer expression. Mikey seemed to have been shocked into silence by the overwhelming accusations he was receiving. 

Ray spoke up too, “Yeah, I saw Mikey in admin not long before Brown reported the body, I doubt he could have gotten there that quickly without being seen.”

Frank sighed. “Obviously we only have suspicions right now, I don’t think it’s worth voting anyone off the ship until we’ve gathered some useful evidence. Right, Pink?”

He looked at Brian expectedly who held his silence for a moment longer before nodding. “Red is right, let’s just… keep our guard up.” 

The next time a meeting was called was a lot longer than Bob’s death. It seemed that this time people were torn between avoiding each other as much as possible but not wanting to be alone. Time ticked by with not a sound from anyone, occasionally they’d pass one another in the hallways or have a task in the same room, but no one seemed to want to chat. However, Gerard found that this proved to be incorrect.

He had been wandering the halls on his own for quite some time, mostly focusing on checking in on Mikey as much as possible. Gerard was passing through storage towards the right-wing on yet another lap of the  _ Skeld  _ when he heard the quiet ruckus up ahead. He could hear muffled grunting coming from the communications room and his heart immediately leaped in his chest, Mikey had gone that way only minutes prior. 

Gerard took off down the hall and practically fell into the open doorway of the room, his mouth open to yell for his brother. The sight made the air catch in his throat. Gerard must have totally misread the situation because while his brother was in there and he wasn’t alone, he wasn’t exactly in danger either. Gerard remembered studying something back in his high school health and human development class, how in dangerous situations where death is ever present humans and other species have been known to get exceptionally, well,  _ horny. _

And that is just what Gerard was assuming he was witnessing first hand. In the corner of the room, his brother was being pinned to the wall by Pete, both of their suits unzipped and revealing their rumpled undershirts while Pete assaulted Mikey’s neck and collarbones with his tongue. 

While Gerard was tempted to reprimand the two for acting in such a way, he was also in no way ready to interrupt his brother in such a state, instead he quickly fled from the scene before either of them noticed he was there. It was in the hallway above the shields that he slammed into Frank, pink-faced and flustered and having not at all seen the shorter man coming in his direction. 

With a grunt they both toppled to the floor, Frank seeming to have taken the brunt of the collision as he rubbed his elbow tenderly. 

Gerard’s face burned even brighter than before. “Holy shit, I’m so sorry Frank, I didn’t see you coming,” he apologised hurriedly as he rose to his feet and offered a hand to Frank.

Frank took it and allowed Gerard to pull him up off the floor, smiling and shaking his head as he looked up at Gerard. “It’s okay, I wasn’t paying attention either. What’s got you so quick on your feet anyway?” Frank peered around him with sudden worry as if assuming that Gerard was being followed. Then an exceptionally loud moan carried down the hallway and Frank’s eyes widened as he put the pieces together.

“Who..?”

“Mikey and Pete,” Gerard answered quickly in a hushed voice and Frank grimaced, sucking in a breath of empathetic air through his teeth.

Gerard moved to sit against the wall and Frank sat beside him, thankfully after the last noise they’d heard the two had made an effort to quiet themselves. “Yeah, okay, I can’t exactly relate because I’m an only child. But like, Hambone is like a brother to me and I’d probably puke if I saw him getting his back blown out by…” Frank looked at Gerard and finally noticed his mortified glare. “Okay, that probably wasn’t the best thing. I mean, Mikey is Mikey and Pete is Pete I doubt that they’d really, um.”

“Frank, maybe you should stop talking,” Gerard advised, smiling softly at him before knocking his head back into the metal of the ship wall a couple of times.

Frank giggled, Gerard always liked the way he laughed. “Hey man, I’m trying my best here to comfort my friend who just walked in on his little brother messing around with his friend.”

Gerard groaned again and pressed his hands over his ears which made Frank crack up into further hysterics. “You find yourself way too funny, Red,” Gerard chastised in a mutter.

Frank made a mime motion of tipping his hat. “I try.” 

The two sat in a long moment of silence but then Frank spoke, “Did you seriously not notice it?”

“Notice what?” Gerard frowned at him.

“The way Mikey and Pete feel about one another?”

Gerard sat up straighter. “What do you mean? How could you tell?”

“You can tell with anyone, really.” Frank turned to look at Gerard, licking his lower lip and breathing slower, his mouth open in a soft part. “The way they look at one another, the way that their face lights up the moment the other enters the room. The way that they always want to show off their best parts… but long to be open with them.”

Gerard felt his heart beating faster and faster the longer Frank looked at him with that sultry expression and longing gaze. It was more than captivating- it was entrancing, and the thought of his brother and Pete down the hall didn’t even cross his mind. All he could think of was the way that Frank’s eyes seemed to sparkle more than they usually did, and how his lower lip was speckled with shallow wounds from hours of gnawing.

They were close enough now that their noses touched ever so slightly, their breath hot on one another’s face. Gerard’s eyes had closed and despite the fact that he too had leaned in for the kiss, he still felt his head fall lightheaded with excitement when he felt the pressure of Frank’s lips against his own.

Only, the siren was there to interrupt them. The alarm blared obnoxiously and the two-shot away from one another, exchanging a wild look as their chests heaved. 

“We should get back,” Frank spoke quickly and Gerard nodded even faster as they scrambled to their feet and up the hall towards the cafeteria. Minutes after most of the crew arrived, Pete and Mikey of course with messy hair and pink faces, Ray and Jamia were yet to join them.

Brian cleared his throat. “Has anyone seen Brown and Yellow?”

“Yeah, found Brown shredded to fucking pieces in navigation,” Hambone choked out. “I could barely even recognise her. Ray is probably dead too.” 

Lindsey seemed to take that the hardest, as she was cradled forward holding her face in her hands at the news. 

“Two bodies. That’s gotta be two killers,” Pete thought aloud, breathing so hard that Mikey reached out to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Brian cleared his throat. “Okay, let’s take a moment to breathe and establish where everybody was when the body was found.”

“I was uh, with White in comms for most of the time.” Mikey and Pete glanced at each other nervously, nervously enough to get Lindsey and Hambone’s attention.

“Why do you two look so nervous? What are you hiding?” Lindsey asked, sounding exasperated.

Hambone jumped in straight after her, “Yeah, Ray’s body could have been in there with them.” 

The pair looked around dejectedly and Gerard’s heart ached. “I can second that they were in there. They were having an… intimate moment and I doubt that they had time to do much else.” 

As he spoke he felt his face grow hot with embarrassment and the horrified looks he received from Mikey and Pete only made everything worse, it did however take away some of the suspicion being directed towards them. 

“I saw Ray enter electrical with Brian just after we left the meeting. Pink, where were you?” Frank spoke slowly, as if it were an accusation he didn’t want to make. 

Brian looked around at his crewmates, who were now looking at him anxiously. “Med bay, I was in med bay doing a full-body scan.” He looked at Lindsey desperately. “Cyan, you saw me in there- you can back me up here, right?”

All eyes now turned to Lindsey, who had sunk her teeth into her lip. “There’s a vent leading straight from electrical to med bay, Pink. I’m sorry, but I can’t trust you.”

Each crewmate pulled out their tablets, which was lit up in a voting sequence. One by one they gained a red sticker as they voted, trying to ignore the X’s over the heads of their fallen crewmates. 

“Guys… you can’t believe her, trust me instead. I’m telling you,” Brian tried, but his efforts were useless, everyone had already cast their votes.

“We’re waiting on your vote, Pink,” Hambone mumbled, his eyes downcast with a look of great sadness. 

Brian looked around for a moment before he sighed and selected the skip option, one by one the image of each of his crewmates popped up beside his image. Everyone had voted him out. It was Hambone who escorted him to the airlock, but Brian made no attempt to lash out or run away, he just stepped into the airlock without a word and shook his head softly.

Gerard had watched Frank and Hambone spend hours loading the airlock with empty crates and other junk just to let the chute fly open and watch the trash zip out into space. Watching Brian’s body snap to the side as he was dragged out into space showed no entertainment value, and Gerard tried to ignore that familiar look of excitement he saw in Frank’s eyes when he glanced over. 

They gathered around the panel as it scanned Brian’s body, which was now still and floating through space almost peacefully. Gerard wondered if it hurt. 

“Negative… the results are negative. Pink was not an imposter,” Pete read aloud to the others. Mikey’s legs gave out beneath him and he was sent sprawling to the floor, Pete was immediately at his side and Gerard wished that he was there helping his brother too, but he felt as though he was frozen in place. 

They had little time to mourn however, because soon the alarm was blaring again and the halls flashed with red lights, the O2 filters had crashed. With the thirty seconds remaining the crew dispersed to either side of the ship, Gerard ending up with Pete who was forced to leave Mikey in order to ensure the situation at hand was taken care of.

Gerard got to the filter first and punched in the code on the sticky note, waiting until the others in O2 took care of the issue on their end and the oxygen stabilised with twelve seconds to spare.

“That was a close one wasn’t it, White?” Gerard asked, turning around to talk to Pete but instead, he was faced with the suit of Pete’s distraught body lying bloody and mangled on the floor behind him. Gerard fumbled for his emergency button and reported the body to the crew who gathered at the table with a look of shock when they saw Pete’s empty seat so soon.

“Where?”

Gerard dampened his lips with his tongue nervously. “In admin, I finished stabalising the O2 filters and when I turned around he was… he was dead.” He looked at Mikey, who’s expression was painfully blank. Gerard knew better though, it wasn’t a look with no remorse, but the strongest pain and heartache his brother had most likely ever felt before. 

“You’re suspicious, Black,” Lindsey immediately hissed. 

Gerard shook his head, looking at Lindsey with a frown. “No, Cyan. It can’t be me- I was just with White.”

“Yeah, and he was fine then. You were the only one with him, no one else could have done it.”

Hambone nodded and agreed, “She has a point.” 

The voting poll became live on their devices and Gerard felt his heart begin to race with fear. Then Frank spoke up for him. 

“And where were you, Lindsey? If I’m mistaken, I don’t remember seeing you in the O2 room with Hambone, Mikey, and I.” 

All hands which had been hovering over Gerard’s icon froze and instead gazes moved to Lindsey, who looked undeniably panicked at the accusation now being pointed at her. “It wasn’t me. I-I thought that you guys had the situation under control so I went to do a task in shields.” 

“If I’m mistaken,” Frank repeated. “Is there not a vent connecting admin to shields?”

At this point Lindsey's arguments were senseless and empty, she had no alibi and it all fit together too well, all votes were pointed at her, except for her own vote which was still aimed at Gerard.

She put up more of a struggle than Brian did and it was almost too hard for Gerard to watch, but when the results of the scan came through as positive, he felt no pity. She was merely an imposter. 

Now the only remaining crewmates were Black, Red, Purple, and Dark Green, and they still had three hours before they reached  _ Mira HQ _ . As much as they wanted to enjoy the short-term victory, there was still the high suspicion that there must be a second imposter, and with the combination of the stress and mourning, there was no way to celebrate. 

Gerard was most suspicious of Hambone, who had seemed to agree with every accusation Lindsey made. Frank and Hambone were no longer messing around and arguing over tasks, the  _ Skeld  _ had returned to an almost deafening silence. Gerard avoided almost anyone who walked near him, and while he had once complained about the claustrophobia he got from the relatively small ship, it seemed too big with more than half the crew dead. 

Still, Gerard focused on completing his tasks to pass the time quicker, but when Hambone raised the alarm of a reported body he felt as if everything was happening too fast. He staggered towards the cafeteria with his throat swelled up in panic. If Hambone had found the body, it meant that said body was either Frank or Mikey. 

When he made it to the cafeteria, he didn't know whether or not to feel relieved when he saw Frank gazing at him with a look of panic that Gerard assumed was on the same lines as his own worries. Either way, his baby brother was dead. 

Gerard fell into his seat with an ache in his heart, but the feeling was undeniably numb at this point, it was as if the trauma of his friends was preparation for the worst.

“Where was the body?” Frank asked with a sad look and quiet voice. 

“Electrical,” Hambone replied in a similar tone. They looked at Gerard sadly, they all knew that in order to survive with the smallest of their crew making it to  _ Mira HQ,  _ they could work out who the imposter was there and then, otherwise they would all die. 

“I was in admin,” Gerard spoke up, predictably, Hambone’s attention was on him only a moment later.

“Admin isn’t too far from electrical,” he pointed out and Gerard sunk down into his seat.

Frank piped up, “I saw Gerard coming down from the cafeteria to admin, I doubt he could have done it.”

Gerard and Hambone turned to look at Frank curiously. “What do you mean? I didn’t see you around?”

Frank shrugged. “I had no tasks so I decided to watch the cameras for a while.”

“What?” Hambone bit out. “I passed security when I was coming down from the upper engine and I didn’t see you there.”

“Nice try, but clearly you’re the imposter.” Frank looked at Gerard. “He probably killed Mikey himself and then reported the body.”

Hambone looked at Gerard with wide eyes. “Black, you’ve got to believe me here. That’s  _ not  _ Frankie.”

Gerard swallowed thickly and looked between the pairs of pleading eyes. “I don't know, Green. You did agree with most- if not all, of Purple’s accusations. It makes you suspicious.” 

The voting panel appeared and Gerard could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He trusted Frank, but what if Hambone was right? What if this wasn't his Frank to begin with? But no, Frank had kissed him, Frank wouldn’t want to hurt him- wouldn’t want to kill him. 

“I’m sorry, Hambone.” The votes came through as two-to-one.

Hambone seemed speechless as Frank pulled him out of his seat to escort him to the airlock where his violent demise waited for him. However, he never actually made it. 

In the blink of an eye, the sound of wet, tearing meat filled the room, and Gerard watched as a thick splatter of fresh blood coated his boot and lower leg. Next came the sound of Hambone’s wheezing gasps, shallow and wet as Gerard’s gaze rose to see the tendril which had torn through his stomach, now pulsing and covered by the blood which spilled out around it. 

Then his gaze followed the tendril to its source, his body feeling completely numb as he saw the gaping hole in Frank’s torso, just like in the picture Brian had shown them at the beginning. The tendril retracted in a sharp motion, drawing one last choked cry from Hambone as he was tugged back with it before collapsing to the floor with a heavy thud. 

Gerard could hear a muffled ringing in his ear as he watched the pool of blood expand until it wrapped around the soles of his shoes, then he felt small hands snake around his waist. 

“You’re the imposter,” Gerard choked out, shuddering as he felt Frank’s body press against his as he hugged him from behind. 

Frank nodded against his back. “I am, but I’m still your Frankie, too. Same thoughts, same emotions, I’m just a bit more willing to pursue said feelings.”

Gerard could feel the blood running down his back and leg from where Frank’s torso still hung open, only now beginning to reseal. “You killed my friends. You killed my brother.”

“I did it all for you, I couldn’t let them come between us.”

Gerard worked up the nerve to pull away from Frank’s grasp and instead turned around to face him. He regretted it. It was so much worse seeing Frank’s face and knowing that it really was his Frankie who had killed everyone.

“You killed Lindsey.”

“She threatened you, I couldn’t let her get you killed.”

Gerard felt sick to his stomach, how could Frank believe that this was romantic? Frank was the imposter. He was the imposter, he was dangerous and if he wanted to he could kill Gerard in seconds flat. Gerard assumed that there were still hours until they would make it to  _ Mira HQ,  _ and that was only if Frank didn’t change the course the ship was already on.

Gerard knew that he had two options, play Frank’s game the way that he was desired to or to be murdered in the hunk of metal flying through space hundreds of thousands of kilometers away from the nearest civilisation. Frankly, he shouldn’t be afraid to die in such a way.

He was the one who agreed to pursue a career path working aboard the  _ Skeld  _ with Mikey. He’d always been aware of the dangers that came with it, but at the time he and his brother had focused on the coloured space suits and travel, with the looming threats remaining as a small doubt in the back of their minds. 

Now everyone was dead, and Gerard should be willing to go down with the ship- to go down with his brother and his friends. But Gerard was selfish, he’d always feared death. 

Frank seemed to take his silence and lack of complaint as a positive because his hands were back on Gerard’s waist. 

“Come on, G. You were happy to kiss me before,” he spoke sweetly.

“That was before you killed my brother.” Just saying the words made bile rise in his throat and for a moment he felt delighted to puke all over the imposter before him.

Frank seemed almost unfazed by Gerard’s reply, albeit a little bit frustrated. “What I did was for  _ you _ . Do you know how hard it was to come up with lies about my location after every body was reported? Shit, I’m lucky I bumped into you in the hallway below navigation or I would have been found out for real.” 

Frank continued to rant but Gerard’s mind drifted to when he’d bumped into Frank in that hallway, how Frank had seemed so distracted when they’d collided. Gerard hadn’t even asked why, and now it was clear that Frank had most likely killed one of Gerard’s friends only meters ahead. 

Gerard groaned and Frank tilted his head, kicking him lightly in the shin and asking, “Hey, are you even listening to my monologue?” 

Frank shuffled upwards on the couch and looked at Gerard, who was seated on the opposite end with his back slouched against the armrest, over the top of his laptop screen. He couldn’t see Gerard’s face due to his own laptop screen which he hid behind, but Frank knew his boyfriend was indefinitely sulking. 

He could hear his friends nagging at him in his ear, asking him to start a new game, but he was more interested in Gerard. Frank tugged his earphones out of his ears and leaned forward, pulling Gerard’s laptop screen back so he could see his face. He was right, Gerard’s face was twisted into a frown of petulance, his eyes downcast and ignoring Frank’s giggle. 

“Gerard,” he whined. “Why are you ignoring me?” 

Gerard rolled his eyes. “You manipulated me.” 

“Honestly, I’m touched that you trusted me the entire round. I thought you had me when we passed one another in the hall below navigation.” 

“You did  _ not  _ deserve that victory,” Gerard said, finally looking at Frank again as his face cracked into a smile. 

Frank only smiled his signature crooked grin as he leaned forward to pepper Gerard’s face with kisses, sending his boyfriend into a giggling mess below him as he wriggled away from the gentle assault. 

“Is that a good enough apology?” Frank asked after leaning back, batting his eyelashes at Gerard until his boyfriend rolled his own in return. 

Gerard placed his hand on the side of Frank’s face and drew him in again, this time kissing him firmly and slowly. The two had been living together for almost a year now and dating even longer, but Gerard still noticed the way that Frank’s hand, which had been resting on his knee, still clenched into a fist during even small moments of intimacy. It was as if every kiss Gerard pulled him into still surprised him- it made Gerard’s heart flutter. 

He rested his forehead on Frank’s and took a moment to breathe. “Come on, let’s start another round. No need to keep the others waiting any longer.”


End file.
